rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
The Twelve Days of Christmas
The Twelve Days of Christmas is a Christmas carol. This song is the Rainbow Magic version, similar to the Phineas and Ferb one Lyrics 'Lauren : On the first day of Christmas : Please, Santa, give to me : A brand new cutie mark Candace : On the second day of Christmas : Please, Santa, give to me : Two busted sisters Lauren 'And a brand new cutie mark 'Isabella : On the third day of Christmas : Please, Santa, give to me : A sash full of patches Candace 'Two busted sisters 'Lauren 'And a brand new cutie mark 'Constance : On the fourth day of Christmas : Please, Santa, give to me : Super strong friendship Isabella 'A sash full of patches 'Candace 'Two busted sisters 'Lauren 'And a brand new cutie mark 'Spade : On the fifth day of Christmas : Please, Santa, give to me : The entire Tri-State Area! Constance 'Super strong friendship 'Isabella 'A sash full of patches 'Candace 'Two busted sisters 'Lauren 'And a brand new cutie mark 'Frankie ' : On the sixth day of Christmas : Please, Santa, give to me : Amazing firework show 'Spade : The entire Tri-State... : Or at least, a large portion of it. I don't..I don't wanna get too greedy. Constance 'Super strong friendship 'Isabella 'A sash full of patches 'Candace 'Two busted sisters 'Lauren 'And a brand new cutie mark 'Straight : On the seventh day of Christmas : Please, Santa, give to me : More Mafiosi Frankie 'Amazing firework show 'Spade ' : The entire Tri-State... : ''Y'know what, how 'bout just two or three of the states? That's fair, right? Deal? 'Constance '''Super strong friendship 'Isabella 'A sash full of patches 'Candace 'Two busted sisters 'Lauren 'And a brand new cutie mark 'Donna : On the eighth day of Christmas : Please, Santa, give to me : Promotion to arcades Straight More Mafiosi Frankie 'Amazing firework show 'Spade ' : One single state! : ''Y'know, I feel like I was overreachin' before. Just...just one state area would be fine. Go on with the song. 'Constance '''Super strong friendship 'Isabella 'A sash full of patches 'Candace 'Two busted sisters! 'Lauren ' : And a brand new cutie mark : On the ninth day of Christmas : Please, Santa, give to me ''(Perry chatters) 'Donna '''Promotion to arcades 'Straight 'More Mafiosi! 'Frankie 'Amazing rirework show 'Spade : Five golden rings! : Y'know, I gotta sing that way, at least, once. Cos it's tradition...and I'm traditional. Constance 'Super strong friendship 'Isabella 'A sash full of patches 'Candace Two busted sisters! Lauren : And a brand new cutie mark : On the tenth day of Christmas : Please, Santa, give to me Lora 'Another alien egg ''(Perry chatters) 'Donna '''Promotion to arcades 'Straight 'MORE Mafiosi! 'Frankie Amazing firework show Spade ''Yeah, actually, promotion to arcades sounds pretty sweet. Is it..is it too late to change mine?'' Constance 'Super strong friendship 'Isabella 'A sash full of patches 'Candace TWO BUSTED SISTERS! Lauren ' : And a brand new cutie mark : On the eleventh day of Christmas : Please, Santa, give to me 'Vanessa 'My favorite boyband's concert 'Lora 'Another alien egg ''(Perry chatters) 'Donna '''Promotion to arcades 'Straight MORE MAFIOSI! Frankie 'Amazing firework show 'Spade ''Y'know, this is way too much pressure, bein' put on the spot for one thing that I want from this mythic, powerful present give-away person, who only comes once a year. It's insane!'' 'Constance '''Super strong friendship 'Isabella 'A sash full of patches 'Candace ''TWO BUSTED SISTERS... Lauren ' : And a brand new cutie mark : On the twelfth day of Christmas : Please, Santa, give to me 'Miley 'One line of dialogue 'Vanessa 'My favorite boyband's concert 'Lora 'Another alien egg ''(Perry chatters) 'Donna '''Promotion to arcades 'Straight ''That's it! Just forget it instead!'' Frankie 'Amazing firework show 'Spade ''How 'bout just sweets? It's a realistic and likely request, right?'' Constance 'Super strong friendship 'Isabella 'A sash full of patches 'Candace ''Ah, forget it!'' 'All '''And a brand new cutie mark! 'Spade '''...venom! Background information *Unlike the Phineas and Ferb one, there are two characters who get more frustrated from the line of their line until the end. Candace and Straight feel that they wouldn't get their wish granted. The Twelve Days of Christmas Category:Songs Category:Fan songs